Diseases
by Felldowntherabbitshole
Summary: Esme Platt hasn't seen Carlisle since she fell out of a tree in 1911. But she gets to see him again in 1920, when she starts to get severe pains in her stomach. Carlisle has to tell the women he loves that she has cancer.
1. Pain

**This story takes place when Esme was human. Which makes her Esme Platt, she is married to Charles. BTW She never got pregnant. **

**Esme's POV**

**1920**

Charles and I are still married but not happily. He abuses me almost everyday, and it hurts. The only thing that helps the pain is thinking of Carlisle. The last time I saw him was when I broke my leg in 1911. He moved away shortly after that. I can't get him out of my mind. But he probably forgot about me and married off to a lady of higher class, and had beautiful babies.

I hope he is truly happy.

"Esme?" My second cousin Auburn asked.

"Yes." I said.

Auburn is from Milwaukee, and she is just visiting for the weekend. We are very close, she's the only one that knows about how Charles abuses me, besides Carlisle, and how much I love Carlisle.

We were sitting in a cafe called, The Lighthouse. Auvurn and I were in the corner having a cup of coffee.

"I've noticed that you've seem more.." She trailed off.

"Not myself?" I asked.

"Sorrowful than usual."

"Oh come on Auburn you know why, the whole deal with Charles."

"No Esme, I mean you look like your in pain in a sick way."

I looked at myself. Now that she's mentioned it, I didn't the best.

"It's probably just the flu." I muttered as I took a sip of my coffee.

Her eyes narrowed,"I would go to the doctors to check it out."

I waved my hand, and shook my head. "Its nothing really. If I still don't feel good later, I'll go first thing tomorrow."

"Promise?" She held out her pinkie.

I smiled, "Yes." As I held my pinkie to hers. I let go and continued to sip my coffee.

"So, anything new?" I asked.

She shook her head, "Nothing important. Except Kaden had a baby with Tabatha."

I nodded.

Kaden was Aubrurn's brother, and Tabatha was his rude wife.

"How about you?" She asked as she stirred her coffee.

"Nothing at all. But I'v been think a lot about, you know whom, lately."

She rolled her eyes, "When are you gonna leave Charles and go find Carlisle?"

I shook my head, and she looked down. We both knew Carlisle was already married to something greater than I. Besides my father would definitely not be okay with a divorce. Otherwise, I would have done that a long time ago.

"Im sorry." She murmured.

I hadn't realized that a tear went down my cheek. I quickly brushed it away, "No, it's not you. I just wish I..." I hesitated.

But I didn't have to finish, Auburn knew what I was talking about.

"I think it's time to go." She said.

I nodded, but when I stood up I felt a beastly pain ripple through my stomach. I whimpered, and sat back down.

"What's the matter?" Auburn quickly came to my side.

"My stomach." I managed to choke out.

"I told you, you didn't look good. I'm taking you to the hospital." She said as she helped me up.

I was able to get up this time without a lot of pain. Auburn helped my into her car, and she drove me to the hospital. The last time I was there was for my broken leg. That was the last time I saw Dr. Carlisle Cullen.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

We got to the desk in minutes, which felt like days.

"May I help you?" The secretary asked dully.

"Yes, my cousin needs to see the doctor right away." Auburn said quickly.

I didn't look up at the secretary, I looked at the ground. While my left hand was held tightly to my stomach.

"What seems to be the problem?" The secretary was acting as if she didn't care at all.

"She's in severe pain." Auburn answered as politely as she could manage.

The secretary grabbed a clip board. "Name?"

"Esme Platt."

The woman wrote down my name and pointed towards the emergency room hallway, "Dr. Cullen will she you now."

I looked up. Dr. Cullen? As in Carlisle?

Auburn looked at me wide eyed for a minute and then help me into the hall.

Carlisle was standing by a door marked supplies. He had a clipboard in hand, and it seemed like he was writing something important.

As soon as I saw him, he looked up. Our eyes met for a second, and I tried to manage a smile. I failed. Carlisle noticed me holding my stomach and quickly came to my side.

"Esme are you okay?" He asked concerned.

I honestly wanted to throw myself at him, and give him a kiss. Besides the fact that we were both married, I was in to much pain to do it. I opened my mouth to say something but stopped because a rush of pain hit me like a school bus.

"Owwww." I yelped as I held my side even tighter.

"I don't know. She's been having pain in her stomach." Auburn answered for me.

Carlisle took my left side while Auburn had my right. They both led me into the Emergency room. Auburn let go while Carlisle lifted me up onto the patients seat.

"Lay down, Esme, I want to take a look at you." Carlisle said.

I did as he told me and laid down. I still had rushes of pain, but they quickly slowed as Carlisle's cool fingers touched my stomach.

I shivered.

After looking at me for a couple of minutes, Carlisle looked at Auburn. "I want to do some tests to see what happening."

Auburn nodded, and Carlisle walked out.

Auburn quickly grabbed a chair and pulled it next to me. She started stroking my hair.

"Don't worry Esme, their going to find out what's wrong with you and then fix it."

I nodded. And Carlisle would be the one to help me. I tried to smile at that thought, but the pain rippled through me once again.

"Owww." I whimpered.

**BTW Carlisle isn't really married, if your wondering, Esme just thinks he is.**


	2. Carlisle

**Hey everyone! Reviewing is the key! Keep reviewing and I'll write more! ={ LOL mustache man!**

**Carlisle's POV**

Esme Platt.

I can't believe she's here. On one hand I couldn't be happier to see her beautiful face. It's been years since our last encounter, when she fell out of that tree. After that Edward and I moved away for a while. I knew I had to get Esme out of my mind. But I couldn't so I talked Edward into coming back.

On the other hand, I hated to she her in pain. And I knew she was in a lot of it. I decided to take some tests on her. I had a general idea of what she had, but nothing prepared me for what came up on the monitor.

Esme Platt had stomach cancer.

These words spinned around in my head. How could someone like Esme have cancer? She was so caring, and loving. I tried to swallow but it felt like there was something blocking my throat.

I turned around and started to walked towards Esme's room. Walking slowly, trying to take in what's going on here. When I got into the room, Esme was standing beside her cousin Auburn.

"So?" Esme asked her eyes widened child-like.

How was I going to do this? To her? All I could do was to try and act professional.

"Stomach pains can be related to types of cancer, like stomach cancer, pancreatic cancer, and many others. Stomach pain can be a very vague symptom because so many illnesses can cause stomach pain. But in your case, it seems to be stomach cancer. I'm so sorry." I said.

She looked at me for a minute, taking it in. She slowly started in get into a crouching position and started crying. It broke my stone heart to see her like this.

"Are you sure?" Auburn asked.

I nodded.

"Oh Esme." She continued.

"Of course," I started, "There is surgery for this kind of thing."

"Yes! Esme that's what you can do!" Auburn said as happily as she could manage. Even though I could tell she was terrified inside.

"No. Do you think Charles would pay all of that money for a surgery?" She gasped.

I looked down, how could Charles be like that? If Esme was my wife, I would do anything to protect her. No matter what the cost. Money wise, or even life wise. I would do anything. Anything.

"What will happen if she doesn't get the surgery?" Auburn asked.

I didn't answer I just continued to look at the ground. I really didn't have to speak, they automatically knew.

"Is that all my life is then?" Esme stood up, "I get beaten every damn day and then I die?" She didn't seem to be talking to anyone in general.

"Esme.." I started. This killed me inside. I wanted to tell her I would pay for everything, but of course she would refuse, but I had to try. "I could pay for you of course.'

She shook her head, "No. It's not your burden to bare." She hesitated for a moment, "Auburn, can I have a moment alone with Dr. Cullen."

She nodded and walked out of the room. Leaving Esme and I alone.

**Short I know. But just bare with me.**


	3. Cancer

**Okay. I know that they didn't have things back in 1920, where you could tell when someone had cancer. But just work with me. Just pretend they did and it will be alright. :{**

**P.S. I'm finally getting over my Edward fobia! I could never write from Edward's POV, and I don't know why! I'm was always scared to but here it goes........don't judge if its not good please. I'm just getting used to it. **

**Thankx!**

**Esme's POV**

Cancer.

I can't believe I have cancer. And I would die from it.

Charles would never pay all the money to get me better. He would think that I wasn't worth it.

I don't know how long I have to live. But since I'm living now, I'm determine to tell Carlisle how I feel about him.

"Yes, Esme." He said. I looked at his face it was filled with sadness.

"Carlisle there's something I have to tell you." I said trying to stop my tears.

He nodded, and I continued.

"I'v been thinking about you for a long time. And I don't know why. I wondered if it was just because I found you some what attractive, and it would go away. But it's been years Carlisle, and I still can't stop. I love you Carlisle, and I don't know how you feel about me. But if I'm going to die I just want you to know how I feel."

I was quiet for a couple seconds. No one said anything after that. Carlisle just continued to stare at the floor, and not show any sign of love or hate. For those couple seconds I wondered if he didn't feel that way, what would he do? And if he did what would he do?

"Esme, I.." I interrupted him.

"I'm sorry, maybe I should go." I ran out of the door, and towards the car.

"Esme!" Auburn shouted. But I didn't stop. I wanted to run away, I knew Carlisle didn't feel the same way. He didn't have to say it, I knew. He was probably laughing about it, and telling the other workers about how foolish I was.

Instead of running away, like my senses told me to do. I jumped in the passenger seat of Auburn's car, and just thought.

Here I was. Young, and beautiful. But that's not all I am. I'm also dying. Every second I'm getting closer. I know it was like that before I found out I had cancer, but I never suspected that it would be so soon.

I hit myself in the forehead. I had forgotten that Carlisle was married and had children. Why would I tell him I loved him, if he already has a family. If I was his wife, I would be furious if another women told him she loved him. So why was I doing it? For my happiness? My happiness doesn't matter anymore, it just doesn't now that I'm dying.

As I see it, I have two options. Wait, and die slowly and painfully. Or end it now, quick and painless.

I looked up and I saw a boy, about seventeen. He had bronze hair, and topaz eyes. I have never seen him before, that I could remember, but he was looking at me like I was his mother. His mother that he hasn't seen in years. All he did was stand there in front of the hospital and stare at me.

He looked at my eyes for a moment, and I looked into his, in that second I felt like I knew him. He seemed familer in a way.

"Esme." Auburn sighed as she was coming out of the hospital.

The boy quickly looked away from me, and walked inside.

Auburn jumped in the car and looked at me. "What happened?"

I shook my head quickly as tears started down my cheeks, "Nothing."

"Carlisle?" She asked soothingly.

I nodded, and she hugged me. "It's okay," She murmured, "I'll rearrange for me to stay, until your better."

Until I'm better? I'm never gonna get better.

I then decided my death would be quick and easy, but instead of telling Auburn. I just nodded my head and we drove off.

**Edward's POV**

'Or end it now, quick and painless.'

That was her last thought before she saw me.

Carlisle only told me a little about Esme Platt out loud. But I could hear his thoughts enough to know that he was madly in love with her.

Having him in love with her made her feel like a mom to me. Even though she wasn't, and probably would never be. It just felt right.

Speaking of which, I have to tell Carlisle she actually planning on killing herself quick and painless.

"Carlisle." I spoke as soon as I was in Carlisle's office.

He was sitting at his desk, his body was in an awkward position. His hands were covering his eyes, while his head faced down. He didn't answer at first at loud but just decided to just speak through his mind.

_'Yes.'_

_"I_t's Esme Platt."

His head shot up, as he stood up. His expression was filled with concern and anger.

_'What happen? Is she alright? What did you hear?'_

I held up my hand, a signal for him to stop. When he did I continued.

"She's going to kill herself, she thinks that she doesn't want to die slow and painfully. She wants to die quick and painless."

His expression suddenly changed, it was filled with confusion and love. He didn't want her to die, he wanted to save her now. I could see that without reading his mind.

His hands watted into fists, and his eyes narrowed.

He spoke again, only this time out loud. "Where is she?"

"She didn't know at the time. But the women with her was thinking about going to a park."

With out hesitation, Carlisle ran out of the room. At human speed of course.

"Carlisle!" I yelled.

He stopped, and turned to me.

"Bring home my mom." I said smiling.

He nodded and started towards the park.


	4. Suicide

**Sorry this took so long. Been busy with my spring musical lately.**

**Esme's POV**

Auburn insisted on taking me to a park. But I denied, I had other plans on my mind.

Saying goodbye to Auburn was heart breaking for me. I had told her I had to take the car to go to the grocery store, little did she know I was really going to kill myself. I'm not sure how I'm going to do it, but I'll sure I'll think of something.

As I drove to the neck of the woods, I cried. Death was scary, at least that's what I always thought. I don't know if the pain I'm feeling will stop.

I stopped the car, and walked out into the woods. I didn't bother leaving on my shoes, so I took them off inside the car. As I walked, I didn't pay much attention the gooey sensation under my feet. Mud.

My long light blue dress flew lightly in the wind along with my hair. I let the moment take me, and sat down.

If I was going to kill myself, my last few minutes and earth should be relaxing. I breathed in and out heavily, and just thought about what I was leaving behind.

Auburn, my dear cousin who would do anything for me.

My parents, though we weren't as close.

Carlisle.

I shook my head. That dream was far over.

I wiped my tears, and curled up into a little ball.

How could I have been so foolish thinking Carlisle loved me?

~X~XX~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

My head shot up.

It was dark out, I must have fell asleep.

I ignored my muddy self, and stood up, continuing my walk that I have begun about an hour ago.

It didn't take long for me to find a cliff. I had decided that I would just fling myself over it.

But, as I stood on the edge. All I thought of was Carlisle. I didn't want to leave him. But then I reminded myself that I wasn't because technically I was never with him. So I couldn't leave him.

As I put this into thought.

I jumped.


	5. The Change

**Sorry about this, i havent updated any of my stories. I guess you could say I'v been MIA. but im back! and gonna update all of my stories as soon as possible.**

**Esme's POV**

I don't know what happen after that. I know I jumped into the ocean, hoping to die. But something happen.

After I jumped, it felt like I died in a second. A rush of pain hit me phiscally, it hurt so bad I couldn't get myself to open my eyes. After awhile that physical pain, turned into emotional pain slowly. Knowing that I finished like yesterdays garbage.

But not soon after that the physical pain came back, with a punch. I'v never felt this pain before. It felt like I was on fire, I let out a gasp.

"Esme your fine." A voice so farmiallar said.

I twitched. Who was this person, the voice was so farilalla. Angel like, in a sense.

"Esme, its me Carlisle."

Carlisle? As in Cullen? Whats going on? Why is Carlisle here? Did he die to? There was so many questions I wanted to shout, but my voice wouldn't let me.

"Carlisle she's confused." Another voice muttered.

This made me jump. A lot of people must have died today.

"Thank you Edward."

Edward?

"Esme, your not dead. Your going through the change."

The change? I thought I went through this with my mother years ago. Why would Carlisle be talking about the change with me? This is awkard.

I heard a chuckle from that Edward boy, "No, Esme not that kind of change."

How did he know what I was thinking? Could I please have some answers!?!

"Esme, your becoming a vampire." Carlisle said soothingly.

A what? I can't, this isn't fair! I'm suppose to be dead now!

"I'm a vampire, Esme, I was turned in 1600s. In the early 1900s, I turned Edward, my adoptive son."

"Hello." Edward said.

So, all this time. I'v been in love with a vampire? And now me, Esme Platt, was turning into one?

"I know it's ideal for you to be a vampire, but please Esme Platt, consider staying with me and my son. Stay with us, and be with me forever, be my wife, my partner, and the father of Edward." Carlisle grabbed my hand.

If I could I would jumped up and accepted his offer, but apart of me was kind of mad at him for turning me in a vampire. If it would have been my way, I would have been dead now, but the point was if I say yes. I would be with Carlisle for eternaty. Which was more, than I could have ever asked for.

"I will be right by your side Esme until your fully changed, and the pain is over." Carlisle's grip became a little tighter.

Once the pain stopped? Right now it feels like the pain will never stop. But, Carlisle wants to be with me forever. So the minute this stops, will be together. I just have to hang in there until this is over.


	6. Question

**Esme's POV**

My eyes slowly opened.

Everything seemed different. Before my vision was okay but now everything seemed like ten times better. I didn't feel sick, I felt good as new. The pain I felt before had completely left me.

I turned my head to my left side and saw Carlisle, and he was holding my hand. "Esme, your awake." He sounded delighted.

I nodded slowly, "I'm a..." I couldn't say the word. How could I be a vampire? I'm a killer now!

"A vampire yes." Carlisle finished.

"I thought I was dieing. I was suppose to die!" I half shouted.

Carlisle looked crushed, "No Esme your not. Your suppose to be with me, forever." I should have been happy hearing him say that. I've always wanted Carlisle to tell me I was suppose to be his. In a sense I was happy, but not fully. I sat up and let go of Carlisle's hand.

"Carlisle, I want to be with you. I've always wanted to be with you. But not like this, we're not suppose to be blood sucking monsters. We're suppose to be normal, and human. That's all I wanted." I thought I would start crying I felt like I should. But I was amazing when I felt my cheek and felt no tears. Just my dry face and nothing else.

"We're not monsters Esme! We're still people, just special ones. We don't hurt people, not my clan. I like to think us us as vegetarians we only drink animal blood. Esme please stay with me." Carlisle was begging.

"What happen to my cancer?" I questioned.

Carlisle smiled a little bit, "Esme, it's gone."

I jaw fell open. My cancer was completely gone? This was amazing. "No more pain?" I asked.

"Physically, not any at all I promise."

He was right, physically there would be no hurt. But I noticed he wasn't promising any safety from emotional pain.

"Emotionally?" I questioned.

He looked down and grabbed my hand again, "I can't promise that." He looked me in the eyes, "But what I can promise is my love. Esme I love you with all my stone heart. I only want to be with you, please I'm begging you. Stay with me forever and be my wife."

Wife? He wants me to marry him?

"Will you marry me Esme Platt?" He looked completely serious. When I looked into his eyes I realized he did really love me, Esme Platt, with every inch of his body.

I hesitated.

His eyes were digging into me, looking for hope. I wanted to marry him but I don't know if I could. This isn't how I wanted to be with him, and I don't know if I could accept being with him like this.

"Carlisle, I..." I stood as if I was heading for the door.

"Esme," He got down on one knee. "Shall I compare thee to a summer's day? Thou art more lovely and more temperate: Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May, And summer's lease hath all too short a date: Sometime too hot the eye of heaven shines, And often is his gold complexion dimm'd; And every fair from fair sometime declines, By chance or nature's changing course untrimm'd; But thy eternal summer shall not fade Nor lose possession of that fair thou owest; Nor shall Death brag thou wander'st in his shade, When in eternal lines to time thou growest: So long as men can breathe or eyes can see, So long lives this and this gives life to thee."

I was speechless. Shakespeare was my favorite, but how did Carlisle know that?

"I love you." Carlisle smiled and stood. Then he kissed me passionately, I have never been kissed like that in my life. When he lips met mine it felt like I was complete. Like the whole inside of me of finally filled. No more pain. I felt like I was on top of the world, and I wasn't alone. I have Carlisle with me. Once we finished our kiss, we kissed again, and again.

Carlisle and I made love that day. Right in his office on the floor. We can just say Carlisle is very smooth.

As we laid on the floor Carlisle turned to me, "Have you thought about it?"

"About marrying you?" I asked.

"Yes." He said.

I looked down at my feet and then back at his face, "Of course I will."

He smiled, "Brilliant." And we made love for the second time.

**Plz COMMENT! :)**


	7. Fairy Tale Wedding

**Esme's POV**

A couple of months had past and today was finally the day I've been waiting for.

My wedding day.

The day that officially made Carlisle and I one, an equal.

We decided we would have it at our house, we both knew we didn't want anything big. Just something small with me, Carlisle, Edward and a minister, and nothing else.

As I waited for Edward to come and get me for the ceremony, I got dressed in the wedding gown I had bought. I told Carlisle I would wear something I already owned but he insisted on me having a fancy new gown. So I went to Jean's Bridal Shop. And got the prettiest outfit I could find.

It had a simi-long trail in the back, the sleeves weren't long at all. It slid a little past my shoulders, it had a v-neck but it didn't show too much cleavage. Even though my dress was pure virgin white, which I found funny ;) it had gold glitter all over it. Not too much but just the right amount to make it stand out a bit.

I decided to put my hair in curls. I didn't want to put it up, because I preferred it down.

I was beginning to get nervous. I sat at the window which looked out at the wedding. I saw the minister standing at the alter, book in hand waiting. Right beside him was Carlisle, who looked very handsome from what I could tell. He was talking to Edward, from here I couldn't make out what they were saying at first, but when Edward pointed towards my window. I knew he was telling Carlisle he was gonna come and get me.

This was it, I shook my head. I had to get myself prepared. Carlisle was waiting for me downstairs. He wanted to spend eternity with me, and I was read for that. Carlisle had helped me through a lot. He got rid of my cancer for Pete's sake, he gave me his love. And for just his love I owe him everything.

I heard a knock on the door, "Esme, can I come in?"

"Yes, Edward." I instantly recognized his voice. When he opened the door, he froze. I could tell he was admiring my dress from a far.

"Esme, you look beautiful."

I blushed, "Thank you."

He walked over to me, and held out his elbow. "Are you ready to become Mrs. Esme Cullen, mom?"

That sentence alone filled me with joy. Not only was I becoming Mrs. Esme Cullen, but I was also becoming a mom. Like I have always wanted to be, but I didn't want to with anyone else except Carlisle. And even though Edward is older than I intended for my age, he was perfect enough for me.

"Am I ready?" I laughed, "I've been ready my entire life." I looped arms with my son, I love saying that, and headed downstairs.

"I'm nervous." I admitted.

Edward chuckled, "You'll be fine honestly." We stopped right inside the door that led to my wedding. "One day I hope I'm as happy as you and Carlisle are."

I smiled and rubbed Edward's right shoulder, "One day your gonna find the right girl for you. She may have been born, she may not been yet. But one things for sure your gonna find her, and you two will love each other unconditionally."

"Thanks Esme." He smiled.

"Now lets do this." I looped arms with Edward again and he opened the door. Music started to play as Edward walked me down the aisle.

I saw Carlisle immediately. He was smiling, he seemed the happiest I have ever seen him. He looked better than what I saw through my window. He was absolutely perfect. Carlisle Cullen was the man of my dreams and I was marrying him.

When we got to the end of the aisle, I let go of Edwards elbow, kissed his cheek. And stood next to Carlisle.

The minister began.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

**Carlisle's POV**

As the minister began talking, I couldn't make out the words he was saying because I was so memorized by Esme. She looked beautiful like everyday, but today she was extra. A little more, which I never thought was possible. But here she was proving me wrong. Esme continues to amaze me.

Her caramel brown hair was neaty curled, I admired each curl. Everyone of them as beautiful as the next.

Her dress was amazingly stunning. I told her to find the prettiest dress she could find, and she did exactly that and more.

"Carlisle do you take this women as your wife, to have and to hold from this day forward?" The minister asked. I hadn't realized I had been admiring Esme this long.

"I do."

"Esme do you take this man as your husband, to have and to hold from this day forward.?" The minister continued.

"I do."

Everything was falling into place now. As soon as Esme and I kissed we'd be complete.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. Carlisle, you may kiss the bride."

As soon as those words were said, Esme and I's eye met and I grabbed her, I tilted her towards my left and kissed her as passionately as I could. We kissed longer than I intended but I didn't mind. After a little bit I let go of her. I grabbed her hand and led us out of the wedding. When we got inside the house Esme jumped at me for another kiss which I was happy to give.

"We're finally one." Esme smiled.

"Esme, can't you see? We've always been one." I smiled and kissed my wife again. As I would do for eternity.


End file.
